Happy Birthday, HunHan
by Oh Pheonix
Summary: {Luhan Birthday Update!} Pokoknya cuma ikut meramaikan suasana ulang tahun maknae, juga ulang tahun rusa china nya maknae. no summary. HunHan, GS for Uke, OneShoot. typo(s), Wanna RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Happy Birthday Sehunnie!**

 **Cast : HunHan!GS For Uke, other cast.**

 **Length : Twoshoot**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **Special for Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma _, kita mau kemana?"_

" _Menemui teman_ eomma _."_

" _Thiapa?"_

" _Nanti Sehunnie pasti tau, teman eomma baru melahirkan putri cantik loh.."_

" _Benalkah?"_

" _Hm, jadi nanti Sehunnie harus membantu menjaga teman_ eomma _menjaga Luhannie, ya?"_

" _Luhannie?"_

" _Anaknya teman_ eomma _.."_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sehunnie, ini namanya Luhan.."_

"Yeppo _!"_

"Ne _, Sehunnie harus bantu_ ahjumma _menjaga Luhannie ya? Mau kan?"_

" _Mau!"_

" _Beri salam pada Luhannie, sayang.."_

" _Luhannie_ annyeong _! Namaku Thehun!^^"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Oppa_!"

Sehun melambai singkat didepan pintu mobilnya begitu melihat seorang gadis bersurai cokelat madu keluar bersama dua temannya, gadis yang melambai penuh semangat kearah Sehun itu tersenyum ramah pada dua temannya.

"Baek, Kyung.. Lulu pulang duluan, ya? Sehun _oppa_ sudah menjemput," cengirnya polos.

Dua temannya yang dipanggil 'Baek' dan 'Kyung' mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum pada Sehun yang masih berdiri didepan pintu mobilnya, menunggu gadis Lulu itu menghampirinya.

"Sehun _oppa_ tampan sekali, Lu.." ratap Baekhyun.

Lulu, atau Luhan terkikik geli, "Tampan sekali! Tapi Sehun _oppa_ punyaku, Baek!" ujarnya ceria.

"Ish, aku mau punya teman kecil yang jadi tunanganmu juga seperti Sehun _oppa_ ," ujar Baekhyun merengut, Kyungsoo mencubit pipi gadis itu dengan gemas.

"Chanyeol?" tanyanya polos, sontak saja satu nama itu membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan merona malu.

"Hihi, sudah, ya.. Aku duluan.. _annyeong_!"

Kedua gadis itu melambai pada Luhan dan berjalan menuju gerbang sementara Luhan menghampiri Sehun.

" _Oppa_ sudah lama?" tanya Luhan begitu sudah berjarak selangkah dari pria itu.

"Tidak juga, sudah siap pulang?"

"Eum!" gadis itu mengangguk dan menggumam terima kasih pada laki-laki keluarga Oh itu saat dia membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Tidak ada rencana pergi hari ini?" tanya Sehun begitu mereka didalam mobil. Luhan menoleh dan berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

"Lulu lelah.."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, tangan kanannya ia arahkan untuk mengusak pelan surai lembut Luhan yang bersandar nyaman.

"Yasudah.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun adalah mahasiswa S2 jurusan Manajemen Bisnis di Universitas Dongguk yang sedang menyelesaikan tesisnya, sedangkan Luhan adalah siswi SM _Senior High School_ tingkat 2. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih, teman kecil, tunangan, pasangan hasil perjodohan atau apapun yang membuat kalian nyaman menyebutnya. Silahkan.

Kedua insan ini bertemu karena orang tua Sehun, menjodohkan mereka berdua sejak kecil, bermain dan menjaga Luhan sampai ia se-dewasa sekarang, dan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Hanya sesederhana itu.

Namun ada yang aneh dengan hubungan mereka beberapa hari terakhir ini. Gadisnya itu menolak bicara penuh dengannya dan hanya menanggapi seperlunya saja. Luhan yang biasa ia kenal adalah Luhan yang kekanakan, manja, dan polos serta ceria. Bukan Luhan yang pendiam dan lebih banyak melamun.

Seperti saat ini, Luhan lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela daripada membangun sebuah obrolan dengan Sehun, sesekali Sehun akan melirik Luhan dan menghela nafas pelan.

Mobil _pajero sport_ Sehun berhenti tepat digarasi rumah keluarga Lu, lelaki itu menoleh dan menemukan Luhan masih menatap keluar jendela tanpa sadar jika ia sudah berada digarasi rumahnya.

"Lu?" panggil Sehun pelan, Luhan masih bergeming.

"Xiao Lu.." panggil Sehun lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit menyentak gadis rusa itu dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Luhan tersentak dan reflek menoleh kearah lelaki itu dengan mata membulat, "Ya?"

Sehun menatap Luhan cukup lama, dengan tatapan tajam khasnya. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Luhan menunduk, namun jemari kekar Sehun menahan dagunya, membuat mereka berdua memandang satu sama lain.

"Ada apa denganmu, hm?" tanya Sehun pelan, "Kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau berubah, Lu."

"Ti-tidak, _oppa_.."

"Katakan saja jika ada yang menganggu pikiranmu.."

Luhan menatap kilat elang didepannya dengan pandangan sendu, "Apa _oppa_ mencintai Lulu?"

Sehun mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan itu, memandang Luhan dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Lulu hanya bertanya saja.."

"Itu pertanyaan retoris, sayang.. kau sudah tau jawabannya."

Luhan terdiam, bola matanya bergulir dan menatap sekeliling, baru sadar jika mobil mereka berhenti dan telah terparkir rapi digarasi.

"Kita sudah sampai?" tanya Luhan, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sehun mendengus geli, "Ya, kau baru sadar?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum sekilas dan bersiap membuka seat-belt nya jika saja tangan Sehun tak kembali menahannya.

" _Wae_?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Lulu tidak apa-apa, _oppa_.. _Oppa_ tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Luhan lengkap dengan senyum manisnya. Tapi Sehun tahu senyum itu hanyalah senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Benar?" tanya Sehun sangsi, Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Benar, _oppa_.. sekarang biarkan Lulu masuk."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehunnie, baru pulang?" Sehun yang tadinya ingin menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya terhenti saat sebuah suara lembut menyapa indera pendengarannya. Suara ibunya, Jaejoong.

" _Eomma_ ," gumam Sehun dan merubah haluannya untuk menghampiri wanita paruh baya itu, tak lupa mengecup pipi ibundanya, kebiasaannya sejak kecil.

"Luhan sudah sampai dirumah, 'kan?" tanyanya, Sehun mengangguk dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengayun pelan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri, menikmati kebersamaan bersama putera tunggalnya.

"Ada apa, heum?" Jaejoong tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikiran Sehun, batin seorang ibu memang tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sehun kalem, Jaejoong sedikit melirik dan mendapati puteranya tersenyum tipis dan mengecup kembali pipinya.

"Tidak bertengkar dengan Luhan?"

"Tidak, _eomma_.." Sehun kembali menjawab dengan sabar, "Sudah, ya.. aku ingin kekamar."

Jaejoong memandang Sehun sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan mengelus rahang tegas itu, dan membiarkan Sehun meninggalkannya sendirian diruang tamu.

Sehun dan Luhan memang telah dijodohkan sejak kecil, tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya ternyata Sehun memang telah menaruh rasa pada gadis yang berada 6 tahun dibawahnya itu. Ia selalu dengan sabar mendengar ocehan Luhan, sejak kecil bahkan dengan sekarang. Ia tidak pernah suka jika ada anak laki-laki yang berusaha mendekati Luhan. Awalnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa, karena dulu ia hanyalah remaja tanggung yang belum mengerti arti cinta. Dan berterima kasihlah pada Jongin sang sahabat yang menyadarkannya tentang perasaan itu untuk Luhan.

Sehun merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur yang beralaskan sprei abu-abu miliknya. Matanya terpejam dengan tangan kanan didahi, helaan nafasnya terdengar berat.

"Ada apa denganmu, rusa kecil.." gumam Sehun, pikirannya benar-benar tak fokus, memikirkan Luhan yang akhir-akhir ini terasa sangat berbeda. Sehun mencoba memikirkan apa kesalahannya, namun memang dasarnya ia adalah pria yang kurang peka terhadap apapun. Jadi ia tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya, atau apa yang ia lakukan sampai kepribadian gadis itu berubah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mama! Lulu lapar!" suara nyaring Luhan memenuhi kemegahan rumah keluarga Lu, membuat beberapa _maid_ tersenyum dan mulai mempersiapkan makan siang.

" _Aigoo_ , sayang.. baru pulang kenapa teriak-teriak begitu, heum?" Heechul, sang ibu mengernyit sembari tersenyum manis.

"Lulu lapar, Mama," ujar Luhan sembari merengut, Heechul hanya tersenyum dan mencubit pelan pipi bulat anak semata wayangnya.

"Sehun tidak mampir?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendelik imut kearah Heechul, "Lulu tidak tahu!"

"Eeeeyy, kenapa galak begitu?"

Luhan makin merengut mendengar godaan Heechul, ia menarik kursinya dengan kasar dan menyeruput jus mangga yang disediakan oleh _maid_.

Heechul tersenyum dan ikut menarik kursi disamping anaknya, memandang Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia sangat tahu apa yang menyebabkan puterinya jadi sensitif seperti ini.

"Jangan merajuk begitu, atau kita _batalkan_ saja?" tanya Heechul lagi.

 _ **Uhuk!**_

Luhan seketika melotot horor dan menatap ibunya dengan sengit, "Tidak mau!"

Sekali lagi, Heechul mencubit pipi Luhan dan tersenyum, "Kalau begitu jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Nanti Sehun malah tidak ingin melihatmu."

"Mama menyebalkan!"

Heechul terkikik geli melihat Luhan yang merajuk, ia merangkul gadis remaja itu kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Cukup untuk kali ini saja bermain ekstrim seperti ini, Mama tidak akan mengizinkan Lulu melakukan lagi, paham?"

Luhan mendongak dan menatap bola mata ibunya dengan sendu, "Menurut Mama ini akan berhasil?"

Heechul mengangguk tanpa melepaskan usapannya, "Mama yakin berhasil, tapi Mama tidak menanggung kemarahan Sehun, ya?" ujarnya menggoda. Luhan cemberut.

"Lalu nanti kalau Sehun _oppa_ marah, Lulu harus bagaimana?"

Wanita paruh baya itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua belah pipi Luhan, memandang bola mata dengan kilat rusa yang dimiliki anak semata wayangnya.

"Dengar Mama," ujar Heechul, "Lulu yang memutuskan ini kan? Jadi yakini apa yang sudah menjadi keputusan Lulu, Mama dan Baba akan terus mendukung Lulu.." lanjutnya dengan nada keibuan.

"Iya, Ma.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan dikoridor kampusnya dengan beberapa lembar map dan juga satu diktat tebal, tesisnya benar-benar menguras waktunya. Bahkan sampai sore seperti sekarang ia masih harus menunggu profesor tua yang menjadi pembimbingnya, sampai ia tak sempat menjemput Luhan disekolahnya seperti biasa.

"Sehun!" laki-laki keluarga Oh itu menoleh dan mendapati teman seperjuangannya –Suzy- melambai ceria kearahnya.

"Jalanmu cepat sekali!" sungutnya sebal, Sehun terkekeh dan mengusak rambut hitam lurus milik gadis itu hingga sang empunya memekik tak terima.

"Salahkan kakimu yang pendek!"

" _Ya!_ Aku ini tinggi semampai, kau tahu?!"

"Oh ya?"

"Kau menyebalkan, Sehun!"

Sehun hanya tertawa pelan dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan Suzy yang mengiringinya.

"Kau habis dari ruangan profesor Ahn?" tanya Suzy, Sehun mengangguk. "Lalu hasilnya?"

"Aku masih harus merevisi beberapa bagian," jawabnya singkat, Suzy mengangguk dan tiba-tiba bergelayut manja ditangannya.

"Sehun, temani aku kekantin ya?"

"Tidak, kau pergi saja sendiri. Aku harus segera pulang.."

"Ayolah, Sehun..." Suzy kembali merengek, "Kau kan sahabatku yang paaaaaling baik!" lanjutnya, memasang _aegyo_ terbaik agar pria dingin itu luluh.

Dan memang pada akhirnya Sehun luluh, ia memang tak tahan dengan _aegyo_ karena kekasih imutnya selalu bertingkah _aegyo_ yang sangat menggemaskan.

Melihat Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya –meski setengah tidak rela- membuat Suzy berteriak girang dan memeluk lengan kiri Sehun lebih erat serta mendaratkan kepalanya dibahu pria itu, bahkan Suzy tak segan-

 _ **Cup!**_

-mencium pipi Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sehun! Kau yang terbaik!" ujar Suzy girang.

" _O-oppa_..."

 _ **DEG!**_

Sehun terpaku saat mendengar suara parau didekatnya, dengan kaku ditengoknya kearah belakang dan menemukan sesosok gadis berpakaian SMA tengah memandangnya dalam jarak 2 meter, mata bening yang tengah berkaca-kaca yang sangat Sehun kenali.

"L-lu.."

Luhan.

Suzy memandang Sehun dengan heran, melihat gelagat pria itu yang mendadak seperti habis melihat hantu.

"Sehun? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

" _Oppa_.. _dia_ siapa?" tanya Luhan pelan, mata rusanya memandang Suzy dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus sakit karena melihat gadis itu mencium Sehunnya.

Suzy menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Luhan dengan seragam SMA nya mematung sembari menatapnya, "Kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Suzy sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Luhan mengangguk kaku.

Suzy terdiam beberapa saat dan memandang kedua orang itu bergantian, tak lama kemudian seringai jahil terpampang diwajah cantiknya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dilengan Sehun dan berujar ceria. Membuat Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya dan memandang Sehun dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku kekasihnya!"

 _ **DEG!**_

Sehun dan Luhan sontak memandang Suzy dengan pandangan kaget dan tak percaya.

"Zi-ya!"

Belum sempat Sehun melanjutkan protesannya, Luhan sudah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua dan keluar dari gedung universitas Sehun.

"Lu! LU!"

Luhan terus berlari, mengabaikan panggilan Sehun yang mungkin ikut mengejarnya, ia juga mengabaikan tatapan para mahasiswa yang melihatnya dengan heran. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi.

"Lu, kau salah paham!"

"Lepas!"

Luhan memberontak keras dan menyentak pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkeram oleh Sehun.

"Dengarkan dulu, Lu.."

"Apa yang mesti aku dengarkan?!" jerit Luhan nyaring, " _Oppa_ berselingkuh!"

" _Aniyo_!" Sehun tanpa sadar berteriak dan membuat nyali Luhan seketika ciut. Namun beberapa saat setelahnya ia mengendurkan air mukanya dan memandang Luhan dengan pandangan menyesal, "Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu, Lu. Kau harus percaya."

" _Oppa_ membentakku," bisik Luhan terisak, Sehun berniat merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan, namun Luhan malah mundur menjauh. "Aku benci _oppa_!" jeritnya, dan segera berlari menyetop taksi yang baru saja dipakai oleh salah satu mahasiswa disana.

"Lu! LUHAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayolah, Xiao Lu.. angkat teleponku." Sehun terus menggumamkan nama Luhan tanpa melepas usahanya untuk menelpon kekasih mungilnya itu. Terhitung sejak 4 jam yang lalu ia berusaha menghubungi Luhan. Setelah sebelumnya mengunjungi gadis itu dirumahnya dan berujung penolakan. Ia tak menyerah. Sesampainya dirumah ia terus menerus menelepon Luhan meski panggilannya dihiraukan oleh gadis itu.

Lagi, ia mencoba menghubungi nomer Luhan dan harus menelan kekecewaan karena bukan suara imut Luhan yang menyambutnya, melainkan seorang wanita operator.

Tak menyerah, ia mencoba mengirim pesan entah yang keberapa puluh kalinya pada gadis asal China itu.

 **To: Xiao Lu**

 _ **Angkat telepon**_ **oppa** _ **, sayang..**_

Memang terkirim, namun setelah beberapa belas menit menunggu Sehun tak kunjung mendapat balasan atau jawaban telepon yang ia minta.

Namun, entah ke-berapa ratus sekian panggilannya diabaikan oleh Luhan, pada akhirnya gadis keluarga Lu itu menyerah. Ia mengangkat telepon Sehun.

"Lu? Dengarkan ak-"

" _Temui Lulu ditaman sekarang,_ oppa _."_

"Apa? Lu-"

 _ **Pip**_

Sehun mematung, masih dengan ponsel menempel ditelinganya. Perlahan diturunkannya ponsel itu dan melihat jam yang ada disana. 11.47. apa yang ingin dilakukan Luhan dimalam selarut ini?

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Sehun segera meraih jaket, dompet dan kunci mobilnya untuk segera menemui Luhan yang mungkin saat ini sudah berada ditaman.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepi.

Itulah satu kata yang cocok menggambarkan suasana ditaman begitu Sehun menginjakkan kakinya disana. Ah satu lagi.

Gelap.

Sehun mematung melihat Luhan yang berdiri dengan pandangan kosong, jarak antara mereka hanya sekitar 5 meter, dan disekeliling taman itu benar-benar gelap. Apa petugas taman lupa menyalakan lampunya?

"Lu.." Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan nada lembut, namun Luhan masih bergeming dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan datar.

"Langsung saja, Sehun- _ssi_."

Sekali lagi, Sehun terpaku mendengar suara yang Luhan keluarkan begitu dingin, belum lagi panggilan formal yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Xiao Lu?" penasaran, akhirnya Sehun bertanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah herannya.

"Anda tidak ingin menjelaskan kejadian sore tadi? Kalau begitu anda bisa pergi."

"Lu," Sehun memelas, "Aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah berselingkuh! Suzy hanya berucap asal." Balasnya kesal.

Luhan terdiam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki didepannya.

"Kau berubah akhir-akhir ini, Lu. Apa yang salah denganku? Kau ingin aku menjawab pertanyaanmu? Aku mencintaimu."

"Setelah apa yang kulihat?" sela Luhan dingin, "Kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku saat aku sudah terlanjur salah paham dengan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Suzy akan menciumku!"

"Oh, jadi kau mengharapkannya jika kau tahu?"

"Lu!"

Sehun tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Luhan percaya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Suzy mengumbar kejahilannya disaat yang tidak tepat.

Lelaki itu mengusak rambutnya frustasi, moodnya belum sepenuhnya membaik karena harus seharian berhadapan dengan dosen pembimbingnya yang menyebalkan, sekarang permasalahannya dengan Luhan malah semakin meruncing.

"Kita batalkan saja pertunangannya."

 _ **DEG!**_

"APA?!"

Bola mata Sehun hampir saja keluar saat mendengar perkataan kelewat santai yang diucapkan oleh Luhan. "Jangan bercanda, Lu Han!"

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku," balas Luhan tenang. Entah kemana aura kekanakan yang selama ini melekat padanya. Dihadapan Sehun saat ini adalah Luhan yang dingin dan penuh aura dewasa.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Lu."

"Sudah kupikirkan baik-baik."

"Aku tidak ingin membatalkannya, berapa kali harus kukatakan? Aku mencintaimu!" teriak Sehun.

"Sebuah kata-kata tidak akan cukup, Sehun-ssi. Pada kenyataannya, kata-katamu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kulihat."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya padaku?" suara Sehun melemah, ia jatuh berlutut bersamaan dengan kakinya yang mulai melemas.

Luhan terdiam menatap Sehun, perlahan dibawanya kaki jenjang itu melangkah mendekati Sehun yang masih menunduk dan menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya.

"Tanda tangani ini."

Suara Luhan terdengar begitu dingin, Sehun mendongak dan menemukan secarik kertas yang diacungkan oleh Luhan didepan matanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Surat perjanjian," jawab Luhan, "Tanda tangani ini agar aku percaya kalau kau tidak pernah berselingkuh dibelakangku."

Sehun mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya, beberapa saat setelahnya mata sipitnya membulat membaca isi dari kertas itu.

 _ **Oh Sehun yang terhormat,**_

 _ **Dengan ini, saya Lu Han.**_ _ **Ingin menyampaikan hal penting kepada anda.**_

 _ **Yang pertama. Maaf karena telah membuat anda bingung dengan sikap saya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Itu semua ku lakukan agar anda tidak bisa mengingat hari spesial dalam hidup anda.**_

 _ **Yang kedua. Maaf karena telah membohongi anda dengan meminta bantuan Suzy**_ **eonnie** _ **yang mengaku sebagai kekasih anda. Aku yang melakukannya.**_

 _ **Yang ketiga. Ini semua rencanaku. Jadi kuharap anda tidak akan marah padaku.**_

 _ **Yang keempat. Selamat ulang tahun, Sehunnie**_ **oppa** _ **..**_

 _ **Yang kelima. Lulu mencintaimu,**_ **oppa** __ **saranghae** _ **.**_

Sehun mematung, pria itu mendongak dan menatap Luhan dengan raut wajah penuh tanya, dan pada saat itulah ia menemukan Luhan yang sedang tersenyum kekanakan padanya.

" _Mianhae_ , _oppa_.." bisiknya lirih.

Bersamaan dengan kalimat Luhan, lampu disekitar taman yang sedari tadi gelap mulai menyala terang. Dan terpampanglah wajah-wajah yang Sehun kenal.

Orang tuanya, orang tua Luhan, Suzy dan seorang laki-laki tinggi disampingnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersama temannya Jongin dan satu pria bertelinga lebar.

"Ka-kau.."

Luhan ikut berlutut dan mengusap pipi Sehun dengan sayang, "Maafkan Lulu, _oppa_.. dan Selamat Ulang Tahun.. _oppa_ bertambah dewasa sekarang.."

 _ **Cup!**_

Gadis rusa itu mengecup pelan pipi kiri Sehun yang masih mencerna semua kejadian ini.

"Kau merencanakan ini semua?" tanya Sehun pelan, Luhan mengangguk antusias.

"Ya. Mama, Baba, Jae _umma_ , Yunho _appa_ , Suzy _eonnie_ , Minho _oppa_ , Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Jongin _oppa_ juga membantu," sahutnya ceria. Sehun memandang satu persatu wajah yang ada disana, sebelum akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada Suzy yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Aku hanya membantu kekasihmu yang imut itu, Sehun. Hehe.." cengirnya polos.

Sehun mendengus dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan kembali.

"Darimana kau mendapat ide se-ekstrim ini?"

"Jongin _oppa_ ," jawabnya polos, Sehun mendelik kearah Jongin yang memamerkan cengirannya sembari memasang tanda perdamaian.

"Selamat ulang tahun, anak _eomma_.." suara lembut Jaejoong menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya, Sehun mendongak dan mendapati mereka semua sudah mendekat kearahnya dan Luhan sembari membawa kue ulang tahun dengan angka 23 diatasnya.

Sehun terharu, tentu saja. Tidak menyangka momen pergantian umurnya akan dilalui dengan cara yang tak terduga. Dimulai dari keterdiaman Luhan, perubahan Luhan, rencana konyol Luhan dan permintaan maaf yang unik dari Luhan. Semua membuat Sehun tersenyum dan menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam.

"Buat permintaan lalu tiup lilinnya," suara sang ayah, Yunho terdengar diantara lamunan Sehun. Sehun menatap figur sang ayah sebelum menatap kue yang dipegang ibunya dan memejamkan matanya.

 _ **Fuuhhh~**_

"Yeayyy!" tepukan dan sorakan girang berasal dari anak-anak remaja disana, mereka semua bergantian mengucapkan selamat kepada Sehun yang masih tersenyum, sangat tampan.

Terakhir, ia melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan malu-malu dan sedikit gelisah, " _Oppa_.."

"Hm?"

" _Oppa_ tidak marah dengan Lulu, 'kan?"

Sehun tak menjawab, melainkan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dingin andalannya. Sukses membuat nyali Luhan menciut dan kedua orang tua mereka menatap cemas dan mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Namun sepertinya mereka bisa bernafas lega, karena beberapa detik kemudian Sehun tersenyum dan menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

" _Ani_ , bagaimana _oppa_ bisa marah pada rusa kecil kesayangan _oppa_?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega, ia mendongak menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menunduk menatapnya, "Benar _oppa_ tidak marah?"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengecup sayang puncak kepala Luhan, " _Oppa_ tidak marah."

"Hehe, _oppa saranghae_ ~" ujar Luhan ceria. Sehun mau tak mau tersenyum dan mencubit hidung gadis itu dengan gemas sebelum berujar tulus dan kembali menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

" _Oppa do saranghae_.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Ini dibuat Cuma dalam waktu 3 setengah jam tanpa edit, jadi maaf yaa kalo banyak typo atau kekurangan^^**

 **Yoootttt~ selamat ulang tahun uri Sehunnie, ciee maknae 23th euyy^^ pheo berharap selalu sehat nd tetep solid sama anak2 EXO yaaaa..**

 **Gimana ff nya? Baguskah? Pheo Cuma mau ikut memeriahkan ulang tahunnya Sehun aja.. meski Sehun sama Luhan mungkin tidak bisa bersatu didunia nyata, tapi didunia ff mah gak ada yg gak mungkin, betul?^^**

 **Oke, segitu aja .. sekali lagi Selamat Ulang Tahun, Oh Sehun-ssi. Jalhanda! Annyyeoooonngggg~**

 **Mind to Review, guys?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Happy Birthday, Luhannie!**

 **Cast : HunHan, GS for Uke, other cast**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **Length : Twoshoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **Special Lu Han B'day**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lu Han, gadis berusia 17 tahun yang memiliki tunangan tampan bernama Oh Sehun saat ini sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sang tunangan tampan kembali membatalkan janjinya untuk menjemput Luhan. Gadis ini menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal dan dengan ribut memasukkan peralatan sekolahnya kedalam tas.

"Semua barangmu akan rusak kalau kau memasukkannya seperti itu." Baekhyun, sang sahabat sekaligus teman sebangku Luhan menginterupsi kegiatan gadis itu yang malah semakin brutal.

"Lulu sedang kesal, Baek!"

"Kesal pada semua alat tulismu?" tanya Baekhyun polos, Luhan menghentakkan kakinya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan kesal.

Yang ditatap malah menunjukkan cengirannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Lulu kesal dengan Sehun _oppa_ , bukan dengan alat tulis Lulu! Baekkie menyebalkan!" sungutnya sebal.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, ia kembali membereskan peralatan sekolahnya dan mengabaikan Luhan yang masih menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Hari ini jadi ikut kerumah Kyungsoo tidak?" tanya Baekhyun, dan secara tiba-tiba perubahan air muka Luhan terlihat drastis. Gadis itu mengangguk tiga kali dengan binar antusias, persis seperti anak anjing yang menggemaskan.

Kyungsoo memang tidak datang hari ini, dikarenakan musim yang sedang berubah-ubah tak menentu, menyebabkan daya tahan tubuhnya menurun dan flu. Tentu saja kedua gadis ini langsung bersikeras menjenguk Kyungsoo saat tahu keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Chanyeol ikut?" tanya Luhan begitu mereka berdua keluar dari kelas dan berjalan beriringan dikoridor, disampingnya Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kita bisa hemat uang bus," cengir Baekhyun. "Kau sudah menghubungi Sehun _oppa_ kalau kita akan kerumah Kyungsoo?"

"Untuk apa?" sahut Luhan _sewot_.

"Nanti Sehun _oppa_ mencarimu, bagaimana?"

"Biar saja!" jawab Luhan, "Sehun _oppa_ saja tidak mengabari Lulu dua hari ini."

"Loh? Memang Sehun _oppa_ kemana?"

"Mana Lulu tahu! Sudah Baekkie jangan tanya-tanya, Lulu kesal!"

Reflek Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin mengajukan pertanyaan lain langsung terdiam dan melambai pada Chanyeol yang telah menunggu didepan mobilnya. _Daripada melihat rusa mengamuk, lebih baik aku diam saja._ Batinnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, disebuah Universitas ternama di Seoul, terlihat sesosok lelaki berkulit putih tengah berjalan dikoridor dengan setumpuk buku dipelukan tangannya. Dalam hati ia merutuk pada profesor tesisnya karena mengajaknyaa 'berkencan' selama dua hari ini.

"Sehuuuuuunnnn~"

Sehun, lelaki itu memutar bola matanya dan berdecak pelan saat Suzy berteriak nyaring. Mau tak mau ia harus berbalik untuk sekedar menoleh dan menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Apa?" tanyanya begitu Suzy berada dijarak yang bisa didengar. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan mengambil sebagian buku yang dibawa Sehun, membantunya untuk mengembalikan ke perpustakaan.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena kau mau membantuku mengerjakan tesisku," sahutnya ceria. Sehun mengangguk singkat tak peduli.

Suzy yang menyadari jika keadaan _mood_ Sehun sedang tidak baik, bertanya heran, "Kau kenapa?"

"Pusing dengan tesisku, profesor tua itu tidak kunjung juga memberikan tanda tangannya, membuatku kesal saja," adunya sebal.

"Mungkin saja dia masih belum rela melepaskanmu dari Universitas," kikik Suzy, Sehun mendelik. "Aku bercanda," lanjutnya begitu melihat raut wajah Sehun makin mengeruh.

"Gara-gara tesisku, aku jadi tidak bisa menjemput Luhan."

"Oh! Gadis SMA _pacar_ mu itu, ya?"

"Hm," Sehun menjawab seadanya.

"Dia cantik, menggemaskan. Aku suka."

"Memang kau tidak _tertarik_ dengan Minho lagi?"

" _Ya!_ " Suzy mengerang kesal dan menepuk lengan Sehun dengan tangannya yang bebas, "Aku masih normal, bodoh!"

"Karena kau berbicara seolah-olah kau menyukai kekasihku."

"Berhenti menggodaku, Sehun. Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Minho _oppa_ nanti!"

"Adukan saja."

"Huh! Aku menyesal membantumu membawakan buku-buku ini," gerutunya sebal, Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengusak gemas surai hitam gadis itu hingga membuat sang empu kembali mengerang kesal karena rambutnya berakhir berantakan karena ulah Sehun.

"Terima kasih telah membantuku, dan terima kasih atas hiburannya," ujar Sehun tulus, membuat senyum tulus Suzy menguar kepermukaan.

"Kalau begitu aku berhak mendapat teraktiran darimu, kan?" tanyanya sumringah, Sehun mendengus.

"Mencari kesempatan saja." Cibirnya pelan. "Aku tidak akan mengulang kejadian seminggu lalu, nanti Luhan salah paham lagi."

Suzy berdecak kesal, "Ya ampun, Sehun.. yang kemarin itu hanya untuk perayaan **ulang tahun** mu saja."

 _ **DEG!**_

Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan laju jalannya dan menatap kosong pada koridor kosong didepannya. Membuat suzy menatapnya dengan heran.

Pria itu baru mengingat hal yang memang seperti ia lupakan, sejak kemarin ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu, karena hatinya terus merasa gelisah dan tak tenang. Sekarang setelah mendengar satu kalimat temannya itu, Sehun baru menyadari apa yang ia lupakan dan tengah coba ia gali untuk diingat.

Ulang tahun.

Lebih tepatnya ulang tahun kekasih mungilnya.

Luhan.

Dengan segera ia berlari menuju perpustakaan dan segera menyelesaikan proses pengembalian buku, diikuti Suzy yang terengah. Selanjutnya lelaki keluarga Oh itu menuju parkiran untuk bertemu dengan Luhan disekolah, selagi ia sempat.

"Ya! Sehun! Mau kemana?" teriak Suzy nyaring.

"Aku duluan!" teriak Sehun tak mau kalah dan segera menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari kawasan Universitas, meninggalkan Suzy yang masih mengerucut kesal.

"Awas saja kau, albino!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya dipekarangan sekolah yang terlihat sepi, laki-laki itu melirik jam tangannya dan mendesah panjang. Jam pulang sekolah sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu, dan karena terlalu panik ia malah langsung melesat kesekolah Luhan tanpa melihat waktu.

Dengan lemas ia mencoba mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomer Luhan dan menunggu panggilan dijawab, namun sampai panggilan ketiga dilakukan, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan Sehun.

Sehun tidak menyerah, ia menelpon kembali nomer lain yang langsung dijawab pada dering kedua.

" _Halo?"_

" _Eommonim_ ," sapa Sehun sopan, seseorang diseberang sana terdengar antusias menjawab sapaan Sehun, "Apa Luhan sudah sampai dirumah?"

Terdengar suara bising selama dua detik sebelum wanita bersuara lembut itu menjawab pertanyaannya, _"Lulu bilang pada_ eomma _kalau ia dan Baekhyun pergi kerumah Kyungsoo siang ini."_

"Ah," Sehun mengangguk paham, "Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputnya disana, terima kasih, _eommonim_. Kututup." _Klik._

Sehun segera melempar ponselnya kembali ke dashboard dan menyalakan mobilnya, melaju kerumah Kyungsoo untuk menjemput rusa kecilnya itu.

"Aku harap dia tidak marah.." gumam Sehun ngeri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih berbaring tak tentu arah diatas tempat tidur Kyungsoo yang lebar. Sejak kedatangan dua gadis berisik dikamarnya, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja berubah semangat dan seketika melupakan flu-nya. Membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun harus terus mengingatkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk diam atau sakitnya akan semakin parah.

"Kudengar, temannya Sehun _oppa_ yang berkulit cokelat itu mengajakmu kenalan, ya, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun begitu mereka kehilangan topik pembicaraan, Kyungsoo memeluk boneka pororonya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kemarin saat perayaan ulang tahun Sehun _oppa_ , dia mengajakku berkenalan," jawabnya Kyungsoo lugu.

"Lalu hubungan kalian sekarang?"

"Biasa saja, kami hanya terkadang saling berbalas pesan jika Jongin _oppa_ tidak sibuk."

"Sehun _oppa_ tidak cerita apapun pada Lulu.." gumam Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan, "Jongin _oppa_ bilang, _'nanti saja kalau kita sudah resmi, aku akan langsung mengenalkanmu sebagai istriku,'_ begitu," sahut Kyungsoo polos.

Baekhyun dan Luhan terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Ketahuilah, jika ketiga serangkai ini sudah berkumpul, maka akan ada banyak kalimat-kalimat polos yang menguar dari bibir mereka kendati ketiga gadis itu sudah memasuki jenjang SMA.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"Permisi, Nona Muda Do. Ada seorang pria mencari Nona Muda Xi dibawah," salah seorang _maid_ mengetuk pintu dan menyampaikan pesannya pada tiga anak gadis yang masih bergosip ria diatas ranjang. Membuat dahi ketiga sahabat itu mengernyit.

"Mencari Lulu?" tanya Baekhyun heran, pada saat _maid_ itu mengangguk. Barulah ketiganya saling memandang dan menyerukan satu nama yang sama didalam kepala mereka, "Sehun _oppa_?"

Dengan segera tanpa diperintah, Luhan turun dari ranjang dan berlari keluar kamar, menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang masih diam ditempat saling memandang heran, "Bukankah mereka sedang bertengkar?" ujarnya bersamaan, lalu beberapa detik kemudian mereka berdua kembali menggedikkan bahu secara bersamaan dan mulai bergosip kembali, melanjutkan obrolan yang tertunda.

Dan benar saja apa yang menjadi tebakan Luhan, Sehun duduk dengan manis disofa ruang tengah rumah keluarga Do. Dilihatnya laki-laki itu yang tengah memakai _jeans_ hitam dan kemeja biru dongker dengan kaus putih didalamnya, serta sepasang sepatu _sneakers_ yang melekat apik dikakinya, rambut hitamnya yang sedikit acak-acakan membuat kesan _cool_ dan maskulin menguar begitu saja, cukup membuat pertahanan Luhan untuk merajuk hampir runtuh jika saja ia tidak mengingat itu.

Dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentakkan, ia melangkah menghampiri Sehun dan duduk disamping pria itu –meski menjaga jarak- dan memajukan bibirnya sepanjang yang ia bisa dengan mata mendelik lucu.

"Mau apa _oppa_ kemari?"

Sehun menatap kekasih mungilnya itu dengan senyum tipis, "Kenapa tidak memberitahu _oppa_ kalau Lulu ingin kerumah Kyungsoo?" Sehun melempar kembali sebuah pertanyaan pada Luhan dengan nada kalem, namun jawaban ketus Luhan menjadi penyambutnya.

" _Oppa_ kan sibuk dengan dunia _oppa_ sendiri! Tidak menghubungi Lulu dua hari penuh, dan melupakan ulang tahun Lulu. Lulu sebal!" ocehnya panjang.

Memang, hari ini Luhan genap berusia 18 tahun, tadi pagi ia mendapat kejutan dari kedua orang tuanya dan juga ucapan selamat dari orang tua Sehun, dan disekolah Baekhyun pun memberi kejutan pada Luhan dengan dibantu oleh teman-temannya, meski Kyungsoo tak bisa ikut. Dan baru dua jam yang lalu Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo meniup sepotong donat yang ditaruh lilin oleh Kyungsoo, sebagai bentuk perayaan kecil ulang tahun Luhan.

Namun orang yang Luhan harapkan mengucapkan kata-kata doa menenangkan dihari kelahirannya malah tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Menyebalkan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan pelan dan menggenggam jemari tangan Luhan yang saling bertaut, " _Oppa_ minta maaf karena melupakan hari ulang tahunmu, kau tahu profesor tua itu tidak memberikan _oppa_ bernafas barang satu detik," jelasnya, Luhan masih _keukeuh_ enggan merespon penjelasan Sehun.

"Dua hari ini _oppa_ berkutat dengan tesis, Lu. _Oppa_ benar-benar lupa.. kau tahu _oppa_ lemah dalam mengingat hari penting. Hari ulang tahun _oppa_ saja _oppa_ lupa jika tidak ada kau.."

Sehun mencoba peruntungannya dengan memasang wajah sesedih mungkin, namun Luhan masih bergeming. Enggan menatap Sehun dan memandang lurus kedepan denga tangan bersedekap dan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Lu.. Maafkan _oppa_ , hm?"

Luhan melirik, melihat Sehun dengan gurat wajah lelah yang sangat kentara dan juga wajah sedih itu membuat Luhan tak tega. Maka dengan segenap keyakinan hatinya, ia mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan erat, melesakkan wajah mungilnya pada dada bidang Sehun yang hangat.

" _Oppa_ menyebalkan melupakan ulang tahun Lulu, Lulu kesal. Harusnya _oppa_ orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat pada Lulu."

Sehun tersenyum dan balas merengkuh pundak dan kepala gadis itu, menaruh dagunya dipucuk kepala Luhan dan mengusap helaian surai karamel kekasihnya.

" _Ani_ , selama Lulu belum menjadi istri _oppa_.. orang pertama yang berhak mengucapkan selamat pada Lulu tetap _Mama_ dan _Baba_. Karena Lulu masih berada dibawah tanggung jawab mereka." Jelas Sehun, Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun dengan kerjapan polosnya.

Sehun menunduk dan mencubit gemas ujung hidung Luhan, "Paham, tidak?"

Luhan mengangguk polos, "Tapi tetap saja, sebagai hukuman. Pokoknya besok _oppa_ harus menemani Lulu jalan-jalan di Everland!"

" _Arraseo_ , untuk Tuan Puteri yang cantik.." balas Sehun lembut, Luhan memekik gembira didekapannya.

" _Oppa_ , _saranghae_ ~"

" _Nado_..." Sehun tersenyum lega, melihat Luhan yang tidak lagi merajuk membuat _mood_ -nya sedikit naik dibanding dua jam lalu. Beberapa menit dalam posisi saling mendekap, tiba-tiba saja ide jahil muncul diotak Sehun.

"Lu, mau _oppa_ berikan hadiah tidak?"

Gerakan heboh guna memundurkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan antusias adalah jawaban Luhan, Sehun terkekeh pelan dan mencubit pipi gemuk kekasihnya.

"Tutup matamu, dan _oppa_ akan berikan _hadiah_ nya."

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan senyum lebar diwajah dan segera memejamkan matanya, menunggu hadiah entah apa dari Sehun.

Sehun sempat terdiam selama beberapa detik, mengagumi paras _ayu_ nan polos milik Luhan, namun itu semua tidak berlangsung lama karena Sehun segera menundukkan wajahnya dan menyambar pelan bibir ranum Luhan.

 _ **CUP!**_

Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan diatas bibir Luhan setelah sebelumnya merasakan gerakan terkejut dari gadis itu, buru-buru Sehun menekan lembut tengkuk Luhan dan menariknya lebih dekat kedalam dekapannya, peraduan dua bibir yang saling bertemu itu bergerak pelan, lembut tetapi menenangkan. Sehingga Luhan yang sebelumnya memberontak perlahan mulai melemaskan tubuhnya dan menerima serangan-serangan Sehun dibibirnya.

Sehun dan Luhan memang jarang sekali melakukan adegan ini, _skinship_ yang mereka lakukan hanya sampai batas mencium pipi dan dahi, Sehun tidak ingin menjadi pria yang tidak tahu aturan mencium Luhan yang jelas-jelas masih dibawah umur.

Namun entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, ia ingin menikmati belahan benda kenyal merah muda alami yang selalu melengkung sempurna itu untuknya, dan sepertinya Sehun berhasil mendapatkannya.

Sehun baru saja akan berbuat lebih jauh dengan memasukkan daging tak bertulangnya untuk membelit lidah Luhan dan mengajak dalam perang panas, jika saja-

" _OPPA_!"

-Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak berteriak histeris dan membuat keduanya kaget, sontak saja Sehun langsung melepaskan tautannya dari bibir Luhan yang sekilas kelihatan memerah.

"Apa yang _oppa_ lakukan?!" tanya Baekhyun, gadis itu kelihatan syok dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat, tak jauh beda dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang merona karena melihat adegan yang harusnya belum boleh ia tonton.

' _Oh! Tidak, aku merusak kepolosan mereka!'_ Batin Sehun, ia menepuk dahinya dengan pelan dan lebih memilih menatap kearah lain.

Luhan pun tak jauh beda keadaannya dengan kedua sahabatnya, pipi bulatnya merona parah, bahkan sampai menjalar ketelinga. Keduanya masih terdiam dengan suasana canggung sampai terdengar suara kaki menghentak heboh, disusul dengan dua tubuh manusia yang memaksa duduk diantara Sehun dan Luhan.

" _Oppa_ geser! Kyungie tidak akan biarkan _oppa_ menjamah Lulu sebelum Lulu resmi menjadi istri _oppa_ ," ancamnya dengan delikan mata burung hantunya yang terlihat lucu.

Sementara Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Luhan menoleh dan berbicara dengan gadis itu dengan nada heboh, "Pokoknya Baekkie akan melindungi Lulu dari serangan Sehun _oppa_! _Oppa byuntae_!"

" _Ya_!" Sehun memekik tak terima dan memutar bola matanya dengan jengah mendengar nada posesif dari kedua gadis belia disamping kanannya, "Itu wajar, kami melakukan itu karena kami saling menyayangi. Mengerti adik-adik manis?"

"Tetap _byuntae_!" jerit Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan, Luhan yang tadinya merona malu sekarang malah terkikik geli melihat debat tak penting antara kekasihnya dan kedua temannya.

Namun dibalik semua itu, Luhan bersyukur karena mendapat seorang kekasih yang pengertian dan penyabar macam Oh Sehun, ditambah paket lengkap aura ketampanannya dan keakrabannya dengan kedua teman dan juga orang tuanya. Menambah daftar kebahagiaan Luhan dalam hidupnya.

"Memang kalian mau kucium juga?"

"Ya! Sehun _oppa byuntae_! Sana! Sana!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **Happy birthday Lu Han^^**

 **Huaahhh, halo readers-nim, ditengah-tengah kesibukan pheo dalam ujian tengah semester, pheo nyempetin ngudapte ff special Lu Han b'day..**

 **Semoga Lu-ge selalu sehat, dan tetap berkarir dengan baik^^**

 **Otthe? Menarik kah? Maaf yaa kalau kurang memuaskan, pheo bikin ff ini gak sepenuhnya konsen, terbagi-bagi fokusnya, jadi mohon maaf kalau jalan cerita nya tidak memuaskan, menggantung, typo dsb, pheo minta maaf *bow***

 **Terakhir, minta review nya boleh dong yaaa? Please..**

 **Gomawooo, annyeooonnggg~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


End file.
